ZID
by parise22
Summary: Hii friends .. This is the third n last chap of the fic " ZID " written by me for author n my friend " ZINNI17 " ... Based on my one of d favorite couple DUSHYANT n OC . plz read n review .


...

hi friends ...

this is not any new fic .. but its the third and last chap of the fic .. **"ZID " .**. written by author . **.ZINNIE17**...

hope you will give the same love to this chap . as you have given to her previous two chaps .

enjoy reading ...

( *the song given in this chap is my most favorite one .. From hindi movie .. **Kismat Connection** .. Plz listen it .. Its too beautiful * )

...

 **hope zinnie this is up to the mark .?**

...

...

...

 **OK .. Okkk .. Kavin main tumse badme bat karta hun OK.. A** nd instead of waiting for any responce from his friend dushyant cut the call ..

 **Are yar JAL gya lgta hain .**.. And he opened the lid hurriedly ... In a jerk his hand moved back leaving the lid to fall down .. .. the sound echoed the house .

...

...

...IMA was sleeping peacefully in their bedroom .. That sound of her beloved husbands loud cry .. That followed by something fallen.. made her to open her eyes completely ..

 **Dushyant kya hua ? .. Kaha ho ap ? Aur ye awaz kaisi thi ? ...** She rose up from bed .. N wore her slippers immediately .

...,..

...

Within next two minutes she was standing at the entrance of her favorite place in her house ... her kitchen ... which has lost all its beauty .. Neateness Far somewhere away .. N was now looking not less than a battle field ...

Truely a woman can't see her kitchen in such a messed up condition .. But she was unfortunate ...

The kitchen counter was covered with wheet floor along with some part of floaring .

vegetables made room for themselves everywhere wantonly ..

Smell of Something burnt spread allover the kitchen ...

And the only warrior who was alone fighting here was sitting on one of the chair lowering his head along with dining table ...

Her blood started boiling BT suddenly she saw that .. That melt her heart ...

...

 **Dushyant .**..he heard her calling to him .. He lifted his head ... That well known fear WS filled in his eyes ...he made up his mind ready to face the coming storm ..but the cool breeze replaced that storm ..

 **Dushyant** \- she again called softly ...Surprisingly she was not angry .. BT her eyes filled up with pain n a few warm drops ready to gather in them ..

Dushyant became tensed while seeing her like this ..

Dushyant - **IMA ... I Am sorry .. Yeah Sab.. .**.. And he looked all around ... I

iMA sat on knees before him ... He leaned down towards her ... Lovingly she cupped his face ...

...

IMA - **Inti subah subah yeah sab kya kar rhe the ap? ...**

Dushyant held her hands in his hands ..

Dushyant - **kal rat tumne hi to kaha tha ki tumhe pasta chahiye .. to main bana rha tha ...**

IIma was quiet shocked after these words .. She just kept on starring him ... Was he the same person who hated to enter in the kitchen ...

IMA - **ap mere liye pasta bna rhe the ?**

Dushyant - **han .. Matlab koshish kar RHA tha ..par..**

.IMA - **Par? ..kya hua ?**

Dushyant smiled shipishly . **\- WO pasta JAL gya ...sorry.**

Ima took his palm in her hand .. - **aur apne apna hath bhi jala liya ..**. She could see scald mark on his palm ..

Dushyant trying to remove his hand from her s - **yeah ? .. Yeh kuch nhi hain ... Thik ho jayega .**

IMAa tried to get up ... Dushyant helped her by holding her shoulders ... I

Ima- **ap bahar chaliye .. Ye rhne dijiye OK .main apke hath par ointment LGA deti hun .chaliye .**

And they came out from kitchen ...

...

...

After an hour ..

She came out from washroom .. Wiping her hair and saw him entering with tray ...

Dushyant - **chalo break fast kar lo ...** And he kept the tray on side table ...

IMAa - **dushyant** .. **Ap yeh Sab kyon kar rhe hain** ?

Dushyant poured tea in cup ... And forwarded sandwich to her .. **Kya ?**

IMA - **yehi Sab ..muse achha nhi lgta apko yeh kam karte dekh .. ...** She was pointing towards the tray ..

Dushyant sat beside her .. **Humesha tum mere liye karti ho na.. to socha ab muze bhi thodi practice kar leni chahiye ?..** IMAa had tears in her eyes .. She hugged him immediately .. And dushyant too hugged her back

...

...

As usual .. While leaving for work he gave her many instructions ...

 **Yaha waha bhagna mat ... Aram krna ... Lunch kar Lena OK** .

IMA smiled - **han .. Sab kar lungi OK .**

Afterr pecking her at forehead .. He left ...

IMA. - **aram kaise kar sakti hun aj** ?

...

...

Evening he returned home .

 **IMA .. Ima.. Kaha ho ? .**.. He searched her everywhere ..but she was nowhere ..

Dushyant was tensed ... He tried her mobile ... After some rings she picked it up ..

Dushyant - **IMA kaha ho ? .. Tum thik to ho na?**

She could sense his worry .. - **Are ap itna kyon dar rhe hain ? Main thik hun ...ap phle fresh ho jayiye .. Aur apka black suit Maine nikal rkha hain WO pahan kar ready ho jaiye ..**

Dushyant - **ready ? Hume kaha Jana hain .. Aur tum kaha ho abhi ?**

IMAa - **ap ready ho jaiye.. main aa rhi hun .**

 **...**

Before he could say something more.. the call got cut .

he shook his head in dissapountment and went to their room to get ready ..

...

...

He got ready and was waiting for her .. Suddenly his phone bipped ...

He checked it .. It was a msg from her ...

 **Plz ..terrace par aa jaiye ...**

 **Terrace ?** **terrace par kyon ?..** He murmured and headed out side the room .

...

He was astonoished to see the scenario ... when he entered at the terrace ..

It was beautifully decorated .. with flowers ... dinner was arranged at the centre table ... with music player at one corner .. the environment was enchanting.. And love was blossoming in the fresh air .. .. but his eyes were searching for her ...

And she came towards him .. he was amazed to see her .. wearing black saree .with open hair ... she looked like a perfect angel .. forwarding her hands she smiled .. he placed his hand on hers ...

She brought him towards the table ..

Dushyant pulled chair for her and settled at other chair ..

Dushyant – **yeh sab ?..**

Ima smiled – **ap bhul gye ?...**

She could see question in his eyes ...

Ima – **ap sachem bhul gye?**

He smiled under the throat while seing her pout ...

Dushynat removed a small gift from his pocket .. and extended it to her ..

Dushynat – **apke liye .**

She smiled widely .. while accepting the gift ..

Dushynat – **happy anniversary .. love .**

Ima opened it ... and found a gold chain in it ..

Dushynat could see spark in her eyes – **pahna du?**

She nodded and he put the chain in her neck ... Then she gave him gift .

Ima – **yeh apke liye ...**

It was a bracelate for him ...

Ima – **happy anniversary ...dushynat .**

...

They enjoyed their dinner date happily ...

...

after dinner ... dushynat played the music ... and forward hand to her ... **wann dance ...** she smiled shyly .

...

The romantic musical tune entered in the air ... and took them in their dream land ...

...

His pulled her in hug... peeping in her eyes ..

. ...

 **Ba khuda tumhi ho .. har jagha tum hi ho**

 **Ha main dekhu jaha jab uss jagha tum hi ho**

 **...**

 **Ye jaha tum hi ho .. wo jaha tum hi ho**

 **Iss jameen se falak ke darmiyan tum hi hoh**

 **Tum hi ho beshuba tum hi ho**

 **Tum hi ho Muzme ha tum hi ho...**

 **tum hi ho ...hoooooooo.**

...

Her hands locked behind his neck .. she snuggled with him ... and their eyes interlocked .

...

 **Kaise bataye tumhe aur kis trha ye ..**

 **kitna tumhe hum chahte hain..**

 **Saya bhi tera dikhe to pass jake..**

 **usme simat hum jate hain ...**

his finger gently moved on her cheeks ... and stopped at corner of her lips ... he leaned ahead and she closed her eyes ..

...

 **Razda tum hi ho.. rahnuma tum hi ho**

 **Jiski khwahish hain humko wo panah tum hi ho..**

 **Tum hi ho beshuba tum hi ho.**

 **Tum hi ho muzme han tum hi ho.**

 **...**

She felt his lips warm touch on her lips .. his other hand caressing her back...

 **Tum hi ahsasome ... tum hi jajbatome ...**

 **tum hi lamhato me ... tum hi din rato me ..**

...

He twirled her gently and hugged from back ... slowly swaying their bodies they closed eyes ..

...

...

 **Kaise bataye tumhe shab me tumhare..**

 **khwab hasin jo ate hain...**

 **kaise bataye tumhe Labz wo sare ..**

 **jismko jo mahkate hain.**

...

His hands were on her waist ... and chin on her shoulder ...

 **Ifteda tum hi ho .. inteha tum hi oh**

 **Tum ho jine ka maksad aur wajha tum hiho**

 **...**

 **Ba khuda tumhi ho har jagha tum hi ho**

 **Ha main dekhu jaha jab uss jagha tum hi ho**

She turned in his hug .. facing him .. she cupped his face .. .and pecked at his cheek .

 **Ye jaha tum hi ho .. wo jaha tum hi ho**

 **Iss jameen se falak ke darmiyan tum hi hoh**

 **Tum hi ho beshuba tum hi ho**

 **Tum hi ho Muzme ha tum hi ho ...**

It was a perfect date ... bringing them closer to each other ...

...

...

The days slipped off unknowingly ..

. she was overwhelming in his shower of love completely ...

Day by day .. she started feeling another lively movement in her body sharply ...

...

...

...

 **Dushynat ...** he was in deep sleep heard someone called ..

 **Dushynat** ... she shook him vigourously ... **utho ...**

 **Han kya hua?..** he jerked himself getting up immediately ... and his heart beat stopped ...

 **Ima ...** he took her head on his lap .. **kya hua ?.**

Her face was expressing pain she was going through ... holding her belly she cried **.. ahh ... duu.. dushyant dard hone lga hain ... .**

 **...**

 **...**

The very next moment they were in the car ... driving cautiously ..but fast he was frequently looking at her . who was beside him tossing about in labour pain ..

Dushynat wipping sweat from his forehead **– don't worry .. hum jaldi hi pahunch jayenge ... imaa...**

She smiled in pain ... seeing him nervous and vibrating more than her **.**

Ima controlled herself **– main nhi ap dar rhe hain ...** and she again winced .. **ahh .**

 **...**

...

Finally they reached the hospital ...

 **doctor ..** he screamed while carrying her in his arms ...

and within few moments .. each and every person in the hospital was quiet aware that his wife is in labour pain ... he was shouting at the top of his voice .. finally doctor came to control him ..

Doctor **– mr .dushynat ... calm down .. wo thik hain ... ap apne apko sambhaliye ... plz**

Dushyant **– par Doctor ..wo .. use bahot dard ho rha hain ...** his voice was shaking sensitively .

Doctor patted his shoulder – **don't worry . we will take care of her .**

And he went in the OT...

...

...

 **Don't worry Dushynat ... Everything will be allright ...** he was pacing updown .. looking at the closed door ... mumbling those words to himself continuously ... **don't worry ... she wiil be all right ... dushynat dar mat** ...

but he could feel his words least able to gain his courage back ... he wanted to see her desperately ..

his curled up fist ... his restless movements .. all the people were curiously watching him pacing outside .

...

...

And his wait got its fruit ... doctor came out with smily face ...

 **Congratulations mr .dushynat ... you are blessed with baby girl ... lakshmi ayi hain apke ghar ..**

Dushynat coudent believe his ears .. . **really ... wow...**

Instantly he asked **... aur ima wo kaisi hain .?**

Doctor – **wo thik hain .. thodi derme ap unse mil sakte hain ...**

And he went from there leaving a newbe papa smiling to himself .

...

...

When she opened her eyes .. she was on the bed ..

he was beside her bed waiting for her to gain back senses ... his eyes sparkled with tears seeing her well ...

She extended her hand to him ... holding her hand tightly he smiled .

Ima – **ap ro rhe hain ?**

Dushynat brushed off his tears immediately – **nhi to .. tum kaisi ho ?**

Ima – **achhi hun ...** her eyes were searching for something ... he sensed it . getting up fron the place .. he came to cradle next to the bed ... gently picking up the **BUNDLE OF JOY** from there ...and turned to her .

Dushynat – **ima main jit gya ... you gave me my ANGEL ..thank you .**

She smiled seeing him so happy ..

...

Dushynat looked at the tender pink life in his hand ... sleeping peacefully .. keeping gently her beside ima .. he started talking with the bundle .

Dushyant – **you know what?.. papa apse duniya me sabse jyada pyar karte hain ...**

Ima shown pouting face **– kya ?. Dushyant . ap muze pyar nhi karte ?**

Dushyant bite his tongue – **are nhi matlab .. main tumse to pyar karta hi hun ... but ...**

Suddenly they heard a tender but loud cry from beside her ... their bundle opened her tiny eyes and perhaps she must have heard her fathers words ... her displeasure regarding her fathers words was clearly seen through her raised voice ... his eyes widened .

Dushynat – **are angel ... papa to apse hi jyada pyar karte hain ..**

To their surprise .. she stopped crying and gave her most innocent gummy smile to him .

Dushyant was surprised to see this ... looking at both the precious girls of his life ... he murmured ...

 **Ap to mama jaisihi ho ... ZIDDI ... but papa love you both .**

And both the girls smiled at most lovable man in their life .

Ima – **I love you too.**

And they glanced at that gift which was busy in holding her fathers finger in her tiny fist .

...

...

The end .

...

Hope friends apko yeh chap pasand aya hoga ?

And ZINNIE... kya apko yeh chap pasand aya ?

...

Now waiting for your precious reviews ...

Apki parise22.


End file.
